


For His Brethren

by Merfilly



Series: Drizzt Through the Stargate [3]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c is intrigued by the new ally</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Brethren

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he watched the newcomer in the gymnasium. It was not often he saw someone so skilled with weaponry, and this … dark elf was practicing with two swords against an invisible opponent. 

Daniel said the new ally came from a galaxy guided by many who had Ascended.

But Teal'c knew more. Teal'c knew that the energies flowed strangely around the ally, and that most of the Goa'uld had avoided those sectors because of it.

He wished to know more, for his brothers still enslaved.

He stepped into the gymnasium with his staff. He would learn all.


End file.
